


Tears and Hope

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: FEMALE DOCTOR!!, Other, Thirteenth Doctor Era, This is my first story on here, Twelfth doctors regeneration, definate flirting, flireting, hope i guess, idk how these tags work, kind of river song with the thirteenth doctor, thirteenth doctor first words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: The regeneration of the twelfth doctor to the thirteenth





	Tears and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this for a competition on instagram and i actually liked it so i figured why not post it. This is the first work ive posted that wasn't on wattpad so... enjoy i guess

Shot by a cyber man. This was a first for him. He had of course faced the cyber men many times before, but he had never been shot in the chest by a cyber man. He was going to die he was going to change and this time he really did not want to go. He was tired of constantly becoming another person, And most of all he was tired of losing people. Bill and Nardole were his latest in a line of people that he had lost. He knew he was about to regenerate and he knew that he had to be stronger for all of their sakes. 

The Doctor woke up on the floor of the TARDIS with his most recent companions on his mind. All of his friends, Rose, Jack, Martha, Donna , river, Amy and Clara. He could see Clara walking twards him. Clara. He remembered her. It must have been the regeneration energy that unblocked his memories. She hugged him. For once, he hugged back. He heard himself echoing in his head along with Clara 'I don't think I'm a hugging person' followed by her 'I'm not sure you get a vote.' Now only a distant memory that has come back to torture him. 

"Oh Clara." She tried to pull back to see his face, but he just held on tighter. He heard himself and Clara again 'Why don't you like hugging doctor' and his reply 'never trust a hug, its just a way to hide your face' "Clara, I don't want to change again. I want to stay me."

They separated and she still stayed silent. She took the doctor's hand in hers in a gesture that said 'stay strong.' Clara walked out through the door of the TARDIS into her own and took off. 

Bill came you to him next. Unlike Clara Bill had something to say. "Remember old man. Girls and people my own age, so dont be getting a big head." She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed the other. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked out to explore the Universe. 

A tear slid down the Doctor's face. It was time. "Where there are tears there is hope." he took a breath and his whole body was thrown backwards. As his arms were forcefully spread wide, Streams of blinding, golden light exploded from both of his hands and face. 

The light dissipated and the doctor crumpled into a heap on the floor, temporarily loosing consciousness. The doctor slowly regained her composure and she stood up brushing away phantom dirt from the ground. 

"Oh, something feels different" the doctor bounced on her toes and looked down. There was a strange weight on her chest that she had never felt before. "well, that is quite different now isn't it?" She looked back up and smiled. " Oh a woman though. Ive never been a woman before. This is going to be fun."

The Doctor was startled by a voice from behind her. While she knew the voice she certainly had never expected to hear it again. She turned to face the woman that the voice came from. 

The Doctor smiled. "River! You've caught me at the perfect time what do you think?"

"Hell-o Sweetie. I have to say, I love the new body, well, Ive only seen the face but-" She Twirled her finger and the doctor turned in a circle. "-the rest is looking quite promising."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments and suggestions very much appreciated.


End file.
